The Way I Love You, Sasuke
by XxKonoha-DemonxX
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is pissed when Sakura Haruno starts going out with someone he doesn't approve of. It only makes things worse when he's been in love with her since they were children. But what happens when he finds out something that he's been waiting for?


The Way I Love You, Sasuke

Sasuke stood in front of his locker one gloomy high school day. He was waiting for his friends to get there so they could leave to go to the movie they had been dying to see. He turned his back and leaned against the locker that was right next to HERS. Sakura Haruno was his "girlfriend," or that's what his other friends call her. They had been best friends since they were not but toddlers along with his other friend, Naruto Uzumaki. That blonde idiot had been the one to introduce him to her, a small and innocent girl at the time who sucked her thumb.

But, who would have known she would become the most beautiful girl in the school when they entered middle school. Her pink hair was intoxicating to all the boys around her and her green eyes match perfectly. The only flaw (to her) is her large forehead where she uses her bangs to frame her face. Over the twelve years he had known her, he was starting to form what people would call a "crush" when it actually meant he was madly in love with her. He never commented on these rumors, but he didn't deny it also.

"Oy, Teme! There you are!"

Sasuke turned his head to see his friends finally making their way towards him, bags in hand to leave. He was about to call out to them when he saw HIM come from behind Sakura: Her stuck up, and not to mention SUCK UP of a boyfriend. He had asked her out about a month ago and she had, of course, said yes. She would not shut up about him when the three friends would hang out together. He is the most perfect boyfriend in the world, she had said when they got together on their "anniversary," the date they had met when they were kids. She was never alone because HE was always there when they went to movies or out to eat, always interfering with their plans by taking her out on dates and somewhere special. One time, Sasuke and Naruto could have sworn they saw him smirk when she walked away with him and from then on they hated, no, DESPISED him. And now that he was here and they were going out, they both knew that he was going to ask—

"Hey, Sakura. Would you like to go to that new restaurant downtown? My dad got reservations for us tonight. How about we go there tonight since it IS our anniversary today?" For the first time since Sasuke and Naruto had seen him ask her out to his dates, they actually saw her hesitate and look over at them. She bit her lip and looked down. Then, she lifted her head back up and smiled, a smile the two boys knew all too well; it was her fake smile, the one she used when she was upset but didn't want to show it.

"Um, I can't go tonight. Sorry, but I have to help my mom out with something." Sakura shouldered her bag and started walking away. She started walking away, but she called over shoulder, "See you guys later. We'll go see that movie another time!" Then she was gone.

Sasuke was seething on the inside. He hadn't gone to the movie because the bastard wanted to go with them since he thought he had been stood up and Naruto made plans with his girlfriend, Tashino, to go to the movie when Sasuke told him he wasn't going. Tashino was Sakura's best friend for life and was all too knowing about what was wrong with Sakura, but for some reason refused to tell them what was wrong.

-Flashback to about. . . . . .five minutes ago-

_"Sasuke, why don't you go see her? I'm sure she could use a little comfort from what you told me," Tashino had said to him before they parted. Sasuke snorted slightly._

_"Why can't she get the comfort she needs from her boyfriend?" he scoffed. Suddenly, he was grabbed by his collar and hoisted up by Tashino._

_"You WILL go see her, do you understand me?" she hissed. Sasuke gulped and nodded. Tashino smiled sweetly and put him down, running back to a silently laughing Naruto, who found it all too funny to see his best friend being threatened by his girlfriend._

-End of flashback-

This was how he ended up going to Sakura house, the rain that was said to have started an hour ago starting a little. Sasuke stared up at her bedroom window but didn't see the light on. Actually, none of the lights in the house were on. Where could she have gone? He thought as he started walking away. He walked a little further until he got to the park that was about a fifteen-minute walk from her house. He narrowed his eyes slightly and strode in to the park, not noticing the rain that was becoming a steady rainfall.

When he was in the middle of the large square, a place they had all played in as kids when their parents brought them, he saw the fountain that had been built when they were born. From behind the water that was falling from the faucets, he saw a hint of pink, and as he got closer he could make out the shape of a body. He recognized the person instantly as he walked around the fountain.

"Sakura?" The girl looked up at the sound of her name, startled that Sasuke would be here of all people. Sakura wiped the tears that had been falling down her cheeks, pretending that it was the rain. Sasuke sat next to her and turned to her. "Are you okay? You weren't yourself today when you left. Can you at least tell me what's wrong?" Sakura sat there staring at the ground before she twisted her head to him and gave him that fake smile she had given them earlier.

"Of course I'm okay. What gave you that idea?" she asked and her heard her voice crack slightly. Sasuke shook his head.

"Sakura, don't give me that fake smile. I know you enough that you're having a rough time with him, so just tell me what's wrong and I can help you." Sakura stared at him for a few seconds before getting up and walking a few feet away from him. It was silent for what felt like forever to Sasuke until Sakura broke it.

"Sasuke, I want to sing something for you. I don't want you to say anything about, but this is how I really feel about. . . ." She hesitated "us." Sasuke gave her a confused look. "Sasuke, I haven't been myself lately because of him, and I want you to know my feelings about us, meaning you and him." Sasuke jolted when she referred to him and her boyfriend as if she was comparing them. He nodded and sat up straight as Sakura took a deep breath before she started her song. She loved to sing in front of people, especially him and Naruto, so he was used to this. Sakura turned to him, a sad frown on her face, and she started.

_He is sensible and so incredible_  
_And all my single friends are jealous._  
_He says everything I need to hear_  
_And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better._  
_He opens up my door and_  
_I get into his car and he says_  
_you look beautiful tonight._  
_And I feel perfectly fine._

Sasuke frowned when he saw her smile slightly as she sang the first line but smirked when she said that her friends were jealous of her relationship. When she was on the fifth line of her song, her face saddened a little and he heard her voice lower when she said that he told her she looked beautiful. Something was definitely wrong.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain_  
_and its 2am and I'm cursin' your name._  
_You're so in love that you act insane_  
_and that's the way I loved you._  
_Breakin' down and comin' undone_  
_it's a roller coaster kinda rush._  
_And I never knew I could feel that much._  
_And that's the way I loved you._

Sasuke got a little startled when she started singing about him, and the only reason he knew that was because that had gone out once, but broke up after the first month because of family issues. She had had a major crush on him in the fifth grade and that was when they started going out, and he had found out she was madly in love with him. Only in the third week did he REALLY start to have feelings for her. He regretted breaking up with her now that he knew what she was going through with her current boyfriend.

_He respects my space_  
_And never makes me wait_  
_And he calls exactly when he says he will._  
_He's close to my mother_  
_Talks business with my father._  
_He's charming and endearing_  
_And I'm comfortable._

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain_  
_And it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name._  
_You're so in love that you act insane_  
_And that's the way I loved you._  
_Breakin' down and comin' undone_  
_It's a roller coaster kinda rush._  
_And I never knew I could feel that much._  
_And that's the way I loved you._

Sakura felt like crying, but didn't want to cry in front of Sasuke. She had loved him back then, but she was too confused now to even care about the past. She still had feelings for him, but they hadn't become this bad since they had started going out several years ago. When he broke up with her that day, she fell apart but rebounded back quickly, pushing away her depression quicker than she had ever done before.

She had told herself that he wasn't worth it and she got over him, well, that was until they got into High School. Her emotions got the better of her as she saw the fan-girls all over him, but what could she do? She was already going out with someone at the time so she couldn't get close to any other guy. She soon broke up with that guy and didn't date until their sophomore year, which they were in now. This boyfriend, however, was restraining her from seeing her friends and was over "protective" of her when she met some new guy. She was tired of and just wanted to be with her boys again, especially Sasuke.

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'._  
_And my hearts not breakin'_  
_Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all._  
_And you were wild and crazy._  
_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated,_  
_got away like some mistake._

The tears that were in Sakura's eyes threatened to spill over as she sang the next part. Sasuke noticed her strangled voice as she sang and guilt washed over him for some reason. He had left her to deal with someone that was running her life like she was a doll? Her voice started cracking as the new tears spilled over and she gripped her cheek in one hand and the other made its way to her hair, pulling slightly as she sobbed.

_And now I,_  
_I miss screamin', and fightin', and kissin' in the rain_  
_it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name. (her voice cracks on "cursin'")_  
_I'm so in love that I'm acting insane._  
_And that's the way I love you._  
_Breakin' down and comin' undone_  
_it's a roller coaster kinda rush._  
_And I never knew I could feel this much._  
_And that's the way I love you._

Sakura lifted her head with newly found strength, the fire burning in her eyes as she stared at Sasuke. The teenager's eyes were wide when he had heard her say that she still loved him. No way in hell had he thought she would say those words after five years of being alone, but he wasn't complaining about what she said. He loved her too, and couldn't do anything about. Those feelings that he had for her were still there and there was no way he could get rid of them even if he tried. Sasuke got up and started walking to her in shy strides, an arm outstretched to her. Sakura stared up at him as he got to her. He smiled, something she hadn't seen in years, and she smiled up at him too, singing the rest of the song.

_And that's the way I love you._  
_Never knew I could feel that much._

Then, Sasuke jumped in the song and sang the last line.

_And that's the way I love you._

Sakura stared up at her best friend, the one she had known since she was a small kid and the one she had fallen in love with. They hadn't noticed the rain that had stopped, but they were soaking wet, their hair sticking to their faces and necks. Sakura blushed and looked away, but then up when she heard footsteps running towards them. She saw her boyfriend running to where they were, a frown on his face. When he got to them, he engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank God you're okay. I was so worried about. Let's leave and get you home. You are soaking wet and we don't want you to get sick, now would we?" He took her arm and started leading her away, but she yanked her arm back. A look of surprise crossed his face, but then anger replaced it when she started backing away to where Sasuke was. "Sakura, let's go. Now."

"No. I don't want to," Sakura said defiantly. Sasuke stared down at her with emotionless eyes, but on the inside he was going crazy with happiness. The other boy glared at them, a dangerous flashing in his eyes.

"Do you WANT me to break up with you, Sakura," he threatened. Sakura glared back at him and said, "Actually yes, I do and you're going to leave peacefully, whether you like it or not." Her boyfriend scoffed. "Oh yeah? You and who; your friend over there that broke your heart? I don't think so."

"I suggest you listen to her." Sasuke looked over the boy's shoulder and smirked at his expression when he turned around. There stood Tashino, an evil look in her eyes and a shadow crossing her face. "You won't like me when I'm angry, boy." The fear in the boy was experiencing became evident as he started backing away. He looked over his shoulder and glared.

"You will regret breaking up with me." Sakura raised an eyebrow and cracked her knuckles without the other hand. He got the idea and ran from the park, dust flying from his speeding feet. Sasuke chuckled and walked closer to Sakura. He put an arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture they often used. Tashino snorted at the place where the boy had previously stood and walked over to the couple.

"So, do I need to give him "The Talk" again, Sakura?" she said glaring up at the Uchiha. Sasuke looked away from her eyes, too nervous to say anything. He felt Sakura shake her head and he smiled again, lowering his arm to her waist. Sakura blushed and leaned against his shoulder. Her friend smiled and turned her head to see a gasping Naruto. He bent over as he tried to catch his breath.

"D-Do you k-know how. . .oh God. . .how mad t-this chick right here got when that bastard sent that text to her saying that he was going to break up with Sakura? God Tashino, how can you run that fast? I think I'm going to die." Naruto raised his head and his eyes widened when he saw his best friend with his arm around Sakura's waist. He pointed at them with his pointer finger, his mouth open and closing. Sakura giggled and nodded, which Naruto returned with a nod before giving a big breath and standing up.

"Well, assuming that this is over and done with, how about we go home and rest up for tomorrow?" Tashino said with a smile. Sasuke and Sakura gave her confused looks in which Naruto replied, "She means we're going to go see that movie tomorrow." Their mouths opened in understanding and they all started walking to the exit of the park. Naruto and Tashino went their separate ways while Sasuke and Sakura to their houses. They were next-door neighbors so they walked side by side, their hands intertwined. When they reached her house, she stood at her door and looked up at him.

"Do you want to stay the night? My parents aren't going to be here next week or this weekend." Sasuke smiled and opened the door for her.

"After you," he said and she giggled. Taking his hand, she led him upstairs to her room. He sat on her bed as she ran to her parents' room and grabbed some of her dad's pajamas. Once she was back inside the room, she handed them to him and he put them on in the bathroom while she stayed in her room. As soon as she was ready, he opened the door once he got her permission and found her on her bed already. She had an arm over her face and when she felt her bed dip to the side under his weight, she removed her hand and stared up at him. He settled down by her and turned on his side. He was exhausted after running around all day and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Sasuke slid an arm around her waist and held her close. He loved her so much it was unbearable. Sakura's breathing slowed as she fell asleep and Sasuke smiled for the third time that night. Moving his head to where his lips were right by her ear, he whispered:

"And that's the way I love you, Sakura Haruno."


End file.
